The present disclosure relates to built-in testing (BIT) of monitoring circuits. In particular, the present disclosure relates to monitoring power characteristics of a power supply and performing BITs on the monitoring circuits of the power supply.
Switching power supplies convert power from an input power line to power of a different type or level on an output power line. Switching power supplies switch power on and off to a transformer to control a level of power supplied to the transformer and output from the transformer. Power supplies include shutdown circuits to detect input and output voltages and currents of the power supply, and to cause the power supply to reset or shut down when input or output voltages or currents are detected outside a predetermined range.